Y yo soy de Marte
by Kyubi1
Summary: Traducción del autor Spider9x. Alguien le dijo a Nino una vez que las mujeres son de Venus.


**Hola a todos, soy Kyubi1 y soy un escritor, pero también hago traducciones y este es el caso en esta ocasión. Esta serie ha sido genial, la disfruté mucho y me estoy leyendo su manga, muy recomendado, quería escribir un pequeño one-shot para este lugar, pero no tengo tiempo, así que decidí traducir una historia.**

 **Este fic le pertenece a Spider9x, está escrita en inglés que me tomé la molestia de traducir, todos los méritos a él, yo soy solo un traductor.**

 **Sinopsis: Alguien le dijo una vez a Nino que las mujeres son de Venus.**

 **Espero la disfruten.**

* * *

 **Y yo soy de Marte**

Había algo de verdad en lo que Nino decía; las mujeres son de venus, metafóricamente hablando. El problema es que ella lo estaba tomando literalmente.

—Me gusta mucho este río, y los pescados también —comentó ella aleatoriamente hacia Kou, un día que estaban pescando a lo largo de las orillas.

Nino hubiera preferido sumergirse en el agua para adquirir sus presas, pero su amado insistió en que se sentaran por las orillas e hicieran uso de las cañas de pescar por una vez.

Ella miró a lo lejos.

—El agua era una escasez en Venus, creo que la temperatura era demasiado alta.

«¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ERA ALTA! La ultima vez que revisé Wikipedia, la temperatura era más alta que los 400 grados Celsius».

—A-Ahh… Muy caliente. Ya veo. —Fue la mejor respuesta que pudo dar Kou—. ¿Cómo era el ambiente?

—Era extremadamente seco…

«¿Nino-san vivía en un desierto?»

—Y arenoso, había extrañas plantas de color verde amarillento con agujas sobresalientes…

Nino hizo un gesto violento en el aire y procedió a ilustrar, usando una rama que casualmente estaba en el suelo.

«Sí, definitivamente era un desierto. ¿Debería decirle?»

El lápiz de madera se detuvo rápidamente.

—Oh, he olvidado como era la planta, pero definitivamente la recordaré cuando regresé a Venus y la vea de nuevo.

La rama fue dejada a un lado, dejando un dibujo incompleto de lo que parecía ser un cactus.

—Verás. —Nino extendió sus manos y se protegió los ojos mientras miraba al sol—. Había tan poca agua en la atmósfera, con solo 0.002% de vapor de agua y aproximadamente 96.5% de dióxido de carbono. —Ella frunció el ceño—. No es de extrañar que fuera tan sofocante, no había oxígeno.

Él asintió con incertidumbre.

Solo tenía que llegar a esto. Cada vez que Kou se felicitaba por tener una chica dulce como novia (aunque todavía en un nivel superficial), Nino tenía que mencionar toda esa mierda de Venus o saludar a uno de los que pasaban al azar por debajo del puente; personas como él, o ella era la persona más normal y común, fácil de encontrar en las calles cotidianas.

¡Por el amor de Dios; ese monstruo militar cuya característica casi rugía a la feminidad se travestía como una hermana! ¡Sin duda, esa era una forma de blasfemia!

Nino no estaba completamente privada de sentido común. Usaba una toalla para proteger su modestia en el baño abierto al aire libre, sabía cómo sobrevivir debajo de un puente con un grupo de gente extraña, tenía una comprensión extrañamente superior a la media con respecto a Venus…

Esperen un momento, el último punto no debe categorizarse bajo el sentido común, era conocimiento. Nino debió aprenderlo en alguna parte, desde una fuente externa. No se sabe instintivamente el porcentaje de cada gas en el aire simplemente respirándolo. Además, era imposible que Nino hubiera respirado una sola vez la atmósfera venusina; ella seguramente habría caído muerta.

Aun así, volviendo al punto en el que Kou estaba pensando, ¿cómo podía una chica tan encantadora, con cabello rubio, ojos azules y todo, con excelentes habilidades de supervivencia y una encantadora personalidad, estar tan completamente equivocada y ser tan ingenua sobre el origen básico de su propia vida?

Era otro asunto si ella asumía que el jefe del pueblo u Hoshi provenían de Plutón, esos tipos tenían los trajes apropiados para justificarlo y probarlo muchas veces.

Kou se dio cuenta de que dependía exclusivamente de él, el único individuo cuerdo entre los aldeanos que vivían debajo del puente, para educar y corregir los conceptos erróneos de Nino. Ella no era de Venus, Hoshi era solo un caso extremo de un cantante caído, los gemelos; niños abandonados, la hermana; una travesti engañada, Stella; una fugitiva de una institución mental, y así sucesivamente.

Y él mismo no estaba mucho mejor; un jefe respetable de una compañía rica, pero que eligió vivir en las orillas de Arakawa con un montón de bichos raros.

Bien podría ser un marciano, a Nino no le importaría.

Si es así, había una Tierra entera entre ellos. Parecía extrañamente romántico, incluso para Kou, que cada uno de ellos viajó y se encontró a mitad de camino en este planeta extranjero, pero hermoso. Este maravilloso lugar lleno de acontecimientos y personas incomprensibles, irónicamente permitiendo que su extraño encuentro llegará a algo.

—Oye, Nino, ¿sabes?

Kou se volvió hacia la chica que miraba fijamente al agua como si estuviera petrificada y luego dirigió su mirada hacia él.

«Al diablo con la cordura».

—En realidad, soy de Marte.

La sorpresa y la sonrisa que aparecieron en su rostro fueron deslumbrantes, como mil soles brillantes.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí cuando la leí, fue realmente sencillo traducir esto, aunque hay algunas cosas que las tuve que consultar.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
